


Thoughts On His Team

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester considers his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts On His Team

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo prompt: Scars. Thanks go to Fredbassett for casting her eye over this for me.

I leaned over the railing outside my office and looked down at my team. For all that I professed to merely tolerate them, I have to admit – if only to myself – that they were successful, probably far more than any team I would have chosen myself. In fact, considering the scars – visible or not – each carried, it was a bloody credit to each one that they remained with the project and functioned as well as they did. 

I rubbed my own scar when my gaze fell on Ryan, scared by his own near-fatal encounter with those bloody future bats. He'd fought back to operational fitness, proving wrong all those medical experts who claimed his days of active service were over. 

My attention was caught by Cutter and Hart as they entered the atrium, both men scared mentally and physically by the same woman, both men stronger for it and, even if they didn't realise I knew, closer despite Helen's manipulations. 

Jenny had escaped unharmed, at least physically. But I'd read her report and... Knowing you could, possibly even should, be someone else must leave a mark, some modicum of doubt as to who you were, whether you were real or not. 

I shook my head, I was not a philosopher and had no wish to debate such matters. I dealt in reality, even if that reality could shift and change and I'd never know... and thinking too much on such matters would no doubt lead to madness. Mmm, maybe that would explain Helen Cutter? 

A cry drove such thoughts from my mind and I rolled my eyes when Connor skateboarded into the atrium, ignoring my instructions not to do so, but for once I couldn't bring myself to yell at him. No, Connor still had innocence, even if the death of his friend had hardened him. 

As for Abby... well, I could understand why she trusted animals more than people. I just wish she could make her mind up about Connor, whether she could trust him not to hurt her. 

I sighed softly and roused myself from my position, I had work to do and musing on the mental and physically state of my staff wouldn't get it done. We worked as a team, even scared and damaged, and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
